Total Drama Final Destination
by anthonyausburn
Summary: When Total Drama is over, Chris and Chef take some of the ex campers to an amusement park. while on the roller coaster, Gwen has a a crazy feeling. she has a vision that everybody will die. when her and some friends leave, death doesn't take it so easy.


**TOTAL DRAMA FINAL DESTINATION**

Characters

Gwen

Duncan

Heather

Alejandro

Noah

Cody

Harold

Katie

Sadie

Justin

Chef

Chris

Eva

Courtney

(the 14 characters are all at an amusement park to celebrate the ending of Total Drama. Gwen is now best friends with Heather and Alejandro. Duncan, Eva, Cody, and Alejandro are all on the drop tower ride. Gwen is recording them. Some letters burn out on the ride, and the remaining letters spell the word DIE. Gwen feels a breeze and gets scared.)

(Duncan comes up behind Gwen and scares her accidentally)

Duncan: woah, babe calm down. It's just me.

Gwen: I know. I'm fine.

(Courtney, Harold, Katie, Sadie, and Justin all run over)

Courtney: guys! Are we gonna go ride the Devil's Flight!

Duncan: of course! It looks awesome. We just need to wait for Noah, Chris, Chef, and Heather to get back from the bathroom.

(Heather and Noah join the group)

Heather: Chris and Chef are over there playing a game. They said they will be right over.

(Chris and Chef are playing the muscle game. Chef ends up winning and Gwen takes his picture with the crowd of people around him)

Duncan: okay! Everybody is here! Lets go ride the roller coaster now!

(Gwen takes Alejandro's picture in front of the Devil at the entrance of the ride as the 14 friends all rush into line. As they inch closer and closer to the front of the line, Gwen becomes nervous and has a bad feeling about the ride)

Duncan: me and Gwen are going to sit in front.

Courtney: actually, me and Harold were going to sit in the front.

Duncan: come on! Let me and Gwen sit in front.

Gwen: no! Duncan just let them have the front.

Duncan: babe, what's wrong?

Gwen: I can't sit in the front. I will freak if I see the track.

Duncan: okay. Okay. We can sit in back.

Gwen: thank you.

(when the 14 are at the front of the ride, they sit in this order:

FRONT

Eva and Justin

Courtney and Harold

BACK

Chef and Chris

Noah and Cody

Katie and Sadie

Alejandro and Duncan(Heather sits with Gwen because Gwen is scared)

Gwen and Heather

(the roller coaster goes up the high first hill, moving inch by inch. When they get to the top of the hill, everybody is ready for the adrenaline to kick in. Back at the station, the coaster's hydraulics go haywire and become destroyed. The harnesses on the coaster come up, and the 14 friends all scream in terror. The front and back coaster separate and Eva and Justin get impaled by a piece of broken track. Courtney and Harold are heard screaming, but they are cut off when their coaster tips off of the track, leaving them breaking their necks off of the hard cement. The coaster zig zags back and forth, proving to much for Sadie, Chris, and Katie to handle, as they are thrown out of their seats and becoming decapitated by pieces of the track. Chef turns around to see Noah, Cody, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather freaking out. He is screaming for them, and just as Cody reaches out to grab his hand, a metal pole holding up one of the tracks flies through the back of Chef's head splattering blood all over Cody and Noah's faces. The coaster goes through the first loop, stopping upside down.)

Duncan: guys hold on!

(Noah falls off landing on the track, which slices him in half. Cody eventually lets go, and falls onto a pole sticking out of the ground. The 4 remaining friends are screaming in terror, as they shake the coaster to make it go forward. As this happens, Alejandro falls off. He lands on the track, still alive. The coaster leans forward, finishing the loop. Alejandro is then destroyed by the coaster that holds his girlfriend and 2 friends.)

Heather: ALEJANDRO!

(Duncan is falling out of his seat, as the coaster separates again. He jumps out of his coaster and tries to jump onto Gwen and Heather's coaster. He lands on the back of it, but falls through the tracks, and lands on the cement. Heather is screaming, but is silenced by pieces of the loop falling on her head. Pieces of the loop fall on the track ahead of Gwen, and end up tipping Gwen's coaster over, leaving her falling for her life. Right before she gets squished between the track and falling pieces of the track, she is back to reality)

Heather: Gwen are you ready?

Gwen: NO! We have to get off!

Heather: Gwen, calm down what's wrong?

Gwen: we're gonna die if we don't get off! The coaster, the hydraulics, there gonna go bad! Come on! We need to get off!

(Duncan and Alejandro are in front of Heather and Gwen, as they are trying to calm Gwen down. Two workers and a security guard come over and ask Gwen what is going on. She explains how the hydraulics and the whole coaster is going to go down, killing everybody on the coaster. She is crying and screaming, and the security guard orders the workers to let the back of the coaster off of the ride. Eva, Justin, Courtney, and Harold are all still on the ride)

Courtney: goth girl isn't as tough as she says she is.

Eva: I know right.

Harold: I am kind of scared now.

Courtney: Harold. Are you serious? It's okay. It's only a ride.

Harold: I guess you're right.

(the ride operators press the button to start the ride. Gwen and the other 9 who got off are in the back room. Gwen is screaming while Duncan and the security guard are trying to calm her down. The 10 and the security guard all run outside after hearing a crash. Gwen knows what happened. Everybody except Gwen is in shock, after seeing the dead bodies of 4 of their friends, and even strangers. Gwen is in the corner of the room crying. Duncan, Cody, Alejandro, Noah, and Heather all run over to comfort her, and ask her how she knew it was going to happen. All she could say was " I just saw it happening.")

(a week later, there is a memorial for the deaths at the amusement park. Duncan, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Cody, Heather, and Alejandro are the most shook up about the situation)

Duncan: it sucks that we couldn't save them, too.

Gwen: yeah.

(Katie and Noah walk over holding hands)

Katie: I know Justin is my ex, but I am still upset about him dying.

Noah: I know how you feel. Me, Cody, and Harold were best friends. And Cody is so shook up about all of this. I only saw him twice since that night.

Duncan: he will have to come out sometime.

Noah: yeah. Me Katie, and Sadie are going to see him later. Maybe take him out somewhere. Get this crazy situation off of his mind.

Duncan: well keep in touch guys.

Katie: we will. Bye guys.

(Katie hugs Gwen and Duncan, and Noah kisses Gwen on the forehead and shakes Duncan's hand)

Duncan: how long have they been dating?

Gwen: Duncan, can we not focus on that.

Duncan: babe, what's wrong?

Gwen: 4 of our friends are dead. And I feel like something bad is going to happen.

Duncan: babe, the roller coaster incident was a terrible mistake. It is okay.

Gwen: I don't feel like it is okay.

Duncan: come on, we are going to go out to eat. Get some food in you.

(Duncan calls Alejandro and Heather and tells them to meet them at the Diner down the street)

Gwen: it's nice to see you guys again.

Duncan: why weren't you guys at the memorial?

Heather: we were busy. We had to go out to see my parents.

Gwen: what did they need.

Heather: they just wanted to talk and see if we were all okay.

Gwen: oh.

(the waitress brings the food to the table)

Alejandro: I am starving!

(Heather laughs as Alejandro stuffs down his salad and meatballs)

(now to Sadie and Katie)

Sadie: I hope Cody is okay with going out tonight.

Katie: yeah, me too.

Sadie: well, I am gonna make myself a snack.

Katie: okay, I am gonna take my shower.

(Sadie goes towards the girls' kitchen while Katie heads to the bathroom to take her shower)

(now back at the restaurant, Gwen is shivering)

Duncan: babe, are you okay? You look a little cold.

Gwen: yeah. I just had a little chill.

(back at Sadie and Katie's apartment, Sadie leaves the kitchen to go back to watching Teen Mom. Her food is almost cooked, when it starts to burn. She runs to the kitchen, and ends up falling over her shoes. She lays on the ground, almost unconscious. The pot falls off of the stove, and burns her skin. The counter starts to shake, and the bin of knives falls off and 10 knives fall, stabbing her. At the same time, Katie starts to smell the smoke. She becomes worried, and turns to run out of the shower. She moved too quick, and fell, smacking her head off of the ground. She lays dead.)

(now back at the restaurant)

Gwen: well, it was nice seeing you guys again. We will talk later.

Heather: hey, call me later. Around 8:00 ish? I need to talk to you.

Gwen: okay.

(Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, and Heather all drive passed Katie and Sadie's apartment with a huge crowd of people around the outside. A news crew and reporter is there, too. The four friends get out of their cars to see what happened. The bad feeling that haunted Gwen the whole day returns)

News Reporter: this just in! Two girls that survived the horrible accident at the amusement park just a week ago have just died. It is said by other residents of the apartment that there was smoke emerging from the girls' room. The flames were put out, but by the time we got there, it was too late. One of the girls, Katie, was found in the bathroom, bleeding from her skull. The other girl, Sadie, was found with various knife wounds in her body. It is another sad day.

(Gwen breaks down crying on the sidewalk, as Duncan and Heather run over to comfort her.)

Alejandro: guys, lets get out of here. I don't want to be around all of this.

(The 4 leave)

(now to Chris)

Chris: well, I should probably get ready for Katie and Sadie's funeral. I'm kinda hungry though. I guess I'll stop at a drive-thru.

(Chris leaves his house, as Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Gwen pull into Heather and Alejandro's house)

Gwen: guys. I know this is going to sound really weird and stupid, but you have to listen to me.

Duncan: what is it babe?

Gwen: well, that night at the amusement park. I knew the accident was going to happen because I saw it in a vision.

Alejandro: a vision?

Gwen: yes. A vision. I did some research and found that this same thing happened to a group of friends 12 years ago. See, they were on their way to a field trip in France. The one guy in the group had a vision that the plane was going to crash and kill everybody on it. He and a couple friends got off of it, and the plane crashed. In the weeks after, the people who got off of the plane eventually died in the order they were supposed to die if they stayed on the plane. And, since Eva, Justin, Courtney, and Harold stayed on the coaster, they were already dead. The next people that died in my vision were Katie and Sadie. They died.

Duncan: well, who was next?

Alejandro: was it any of us?

Gwen: it wasn't any of us. But, I don't remember who it was.

Heather: well, try to remember. We need to warn whoever we can.

(Gwen thinks hard)

Gwen: who was in the first seat in the back part of the coaster with us?

Duncan: uhm.. I think Chris and Chef.

( a lightbulb goes off in Gwen's head)

Gwen: CHRIS!

Heather: we have to call him!

(Duncan runs out to his car with the other 3 following. He gets ahold of Chris)

Duncan: Chris, where are you!

Chris: I am going through the drive-thru for Burger King.

Gwen: no! Tell him to back out!

Duncan: hey! Chris! Get out of there, now!

Chris: why? I am hungry!

Duncan: trust me! Just get out of there!

Gwen: he needs to get out of there. I have a horrible feeling it's gonna happen.

Chris: look, I will be fine. I am just ordering a couple burgers.

(a truck up the hill rolls backwards down the hill. Cars swerve out of the way. The driver in the car behind Chris abandons his car. The truck slams into it, sending the engine through the windshield of the car, and at the back of Chris' head. Alejandro and Heather pull up. Duncan and Gwen only hear a loud screech in the phone, then it hangs up)

Gwen: oh no!

(the 2 pull up next to Heather and Alejandro)

Alejandro: we are too late, guys.

Gwen: no!

(she cries into Duncan's shoulder, as he squeezes her tightly)

Heather: we have to warn everybody else. Who was next, Gwen?

Gwen: uhm..uhm.. I-I don't remember!

(she cries harder, knowing another friend is going to die)

Gwen: wait! It's Chef! Chef is next!

(Chef is at his house)

Chef: damn fan! Piece of shit!

(His ceiling fan is broken, and he is trying to fix it)

Chef: ugh!

(his phone rings, which scares him, and he falls off of the table)

Chef: yes?

Duncan: listen! Where are you and what are you doing?

Chef: I'm at my house trying to fix my ceiling fan.

Duncan: come outside. We are picking you up.

Chef: for what?

Duncan: just do it! Trust me!

Chef: okay.

(he walks outside. His ceiling fan starts to spin uncontrollably)

Gwen: we need to get there as fast as possible!

(the 4 pull into Chef's house)

Chef: now what are you guys freaking out about?

Gwen: Chef! C-Chef listen! You need to come with us.

Chef: what's going on?

Duncan: Chef, just get in the car.

Chef: hold on, I left a light on in my house.

(he turns around to go back into the house. His ceiling fan comes off of the ceiling, flying through the window. The blades are still spinning. Chef is standing in his yard and turns around to see the blades coming at his head. He gets decapitated by the blades)

Gwen: CHEF!

(Duncan grabs Gwen aside and puts her back in the car as they drive off)

Heather: guys. Who is next?

Gwen: Noah. Then, Cody, Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, and me.

Duncan: it might sound crazy, but we have to get to Cody instead of Noah.

Gwen: why!

Duncan: because, we always try to save the person that is dying next. Why don't we warn the person after that?

Gwen: I don't want Noah or anybody else to die, babe.

Alejandro: here, me and Gwen will go find Noah. Duncan and Heather go find Cody.

Duncan: that sounds good.

Gwen: babe! Be safe.

Duncan: it's not my turn. I'll be fine.

(Duncan smiles, and Gwen is still scared, but she calms down, and kisses Duncan.)

Alejandro: babe. Be careful. We don't want to chance anything.

Heather: I know.

(Alejandro gets into his car with Gwen, while Heather and Duncan go into Duncan's car)

Duncan: Heather?

Heather: yeah, Duncan?

Duncan: uhm, what was Alejandro talking about when he said we don't want to chance anything.

Heather: well, I was supposed to tell Gwen the other night. It's what I wanted to tell Gwen the other night.

Duncan: yeah?

Heather: well, I am pregnant.

Duncan: what!

(the car swerves a little)

Duncan: woah, sorry.

Heather: yeah. Me and Alejandro are so worried about all of this ruining our babies life.

Duncan: well, whatever happens, I'm going to make sure you and Alejandro survive.

Heather: thanks, Duncan.

Duncan: anytime.

(they find Cody walking down the street and pull up next to him)

Duncan: Cody! Get in, now!

Cody: why? What happened?

Duncan: just trust me! Get in the car!

Cody: okay

(Cody gets in the car)

(now to Alejandro and Gwen)

Alejandro: Gwen, can I tell you something?

Gwen: sure.

Alejandro: Heather..she is pregnant.

Gwen: what! Are you sure?

Alejandro: yeah. We are sure.

Gwen: how did this happen?

Alejandro: well, a couple nights before the accident, we were fooling around a little. And, it led to this. But, I swear we were using protection.

Gwen: Alejandro, this is bad. I mean, it's good you guys are having a child together, but it's bad that it could be stopped at any moment.

Alejandro: we know. That's what we are fearing.

Gwen: yeah.

(Gwen and Alejandro find Noah at his house)

Gwen: Noah! Come on! Get in the car!

Noah: I can't I have to go to my parent's house.

Gwen: can we give you a ride?

Noah: I'm fine.

Gwen: listen, Noah! You're smart! You should know what's going on. 10 of us got off of the roller coaster, and now there's only 6 of us. The other 4 died already.

Noah: what? When did Chris and Chef die?

Gwen: recently.

Noah: okay, fine. You can give me a ride.

(Noah gets in the car, and they drive off)

Gwen: all I know, is if we save the person that is supposed to die, it skips them and goes to the next person.

Noah: well, who is after me?

Gwen: Cody.

Noah: if I die, you guys need to save him! I don't want my best friend to die if I do.

Gwen: well, we aren't going to let anybody else die.

(construction is being done up the street from them. A bucket rolls down the street where the 3 are driving. The car runs over the bucket, and goes out of control. A pole from the construction gets sent through the windshield, impaling Noah to the backseat)

Gwen: Noah!

Alejandro: come on, Gwen! We need to call Duncan and Heather.

(now to Cody, Duncan, and Heather)

(Duncan is on the phone with Gwen)

Duncan: oh no. okay. That's terrible.

(he hangs up)

Cody: is..is Noah dead?

(Duncan is silent)

Cody: oh no!

Heather: Cody, listen, we aren't letting you die.

(Cody gets out of the car when they stop at a red light)

Duncan: Cody! What are you doing!

Cody: I can't do this anymore.

Heather: please, Cody! Get back in the car! We can get through this!

Cody: I'm sorry, guys.

(Cody turns around to walk away, but a car slams into him, squeezing him between Duncan's car and itself)

Heather: CODY!

(Duncan pulls forward, and calls Gwen)

(Gwen and Alejandro meet Heather and Duncan at the Diner)

Alejandro: guys, I'm next.

Gwen: I-I can't let another one of my friends die, guys.

Duncan: babe, didn't you say if we save somebody, it skips them?

Gwen: yeah.

Duncan: well, that's what we are going to do!

Heather: how?

Gwen: just push the person out of the way, or find any other way to stop the person from dying.

(the 4 leave, and go to the mall)

Gwen: that bad feeling is back. Alejandro, please be careful.

Alejandro: okay.

(3 little kids run towards Alejandro, and almost bump him over the edge of the railing, but Duncan pushes him out of the way)

Duncan: well, Alejandro is skipped, now it's my turn.

(the group goes to a store where there is loud music which makes everything feel like it is shaking)

Duncan: oh jeez. I think I'm done with heavy metal music for good.

(an amp and guitar fall off of the stand, almost squishing Duncan, but Gwen pushes him out of the way)

Gwen: can we leave the mall, now!

Heather: I'm scared to even move.

(the 4 leave the mall and head back home)

Alejandro: Gwen, I don't want Heather to die.

Gwen: neither do I, but we saved you and Duncan. How hard can it be to save Heather?

(Heather is in her room changing, when her TV falls on her. Alejandro, Duncan, and Gwen rush in, and save her)

Alejandro: good thing it landed on your legs, and not your stomach, babe.

Heather: I know.

(Gwen is shaking)

Duncan: babe, it's okay, I am not gonna let you die.

Gwen: I-I know, I just can't stop thinking about it.

Alejandro: guys, come on. We need to get Heather to the hospital. Her leg might be broken.

(the 4 head to the hospital)

(the doctors check Heather. Alejandro, Gwen, and Duncan sit in the hallway, anticipating the news)

Duncan: you okay, babe?

Gwen: yeah.

(Gwen squeezes Duncan's hand tightly, and he puts his arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and kissing her forehead)

Duncan: it's okay, babe. I'm not gonna let you die.

(Gwen is crying quietly into Duncan's shoulder)

Alejandro: guys! Look out!

(a cart full of needles flies towards Duncan and Gwen. Duncan pushes Gwen out of the way, taking a couple needles to his stomach)

Gwen: Duncan!

Duncan: I'm fine, babe.

(He stands up and pulls the 5 needles out. He is bleeding slightly, but the nurses clean him up and confirm that he is fine)

Duncan: I guess that's it. We all survived.

(Heather ends up being okay)

(10 months later)

Alejandro: babe, wake up.

Heather: is it my turn?

Alejandro: yeah.

(Heather wakes up and checks on her baby. She named him Cody, after their friend who passed away)

Heather: Cody, you hungry? Are you hungry, baby? Yes you are.

(Heather gets Cody his bottle, and lays him back down to sleep)

Heather: baby?

Alejandro: yeah?

Heather: I love you.

Alejandro: I love you, too babe.

(they kiss)

Alejandro: goodnight.

(Heather puts her arm over Alejandro's chest, and cuddles up against his shoulder)

Heather: we have a good day planned out for us tomorrow.

(Heather, Alejandro, and Cody meet with Duncan and Gwen to plan their vacation for next month)


End file.
